Save the last dance for me
by clostoryxo
Summary: A short little fic about Carlisle and Esme that was inspired by Save the last dance for me by Michael Buble. (: Hope you like it . PLease review and let me know what you think!(: * Sorry , the beggining suck, didn't know how to indroduce it*


AN: Hey guys! First thing first, No I didn't forget you guys. I will still be uploading S.O.S Doctor. I promise I will finish the story(: I just had to put it on hold for a bit , i'm sorry. But i'm back now! Expect some new chapters this weeks. (: Thank you for your patience and kind words. xo

Back to the story, I had a sudden inspiration while listening to the song Save the last dance for me  but Michael Buble. So just a quick little fic for you guys. Review what you think !

You can go read my other story ,which is longer, if your interested. (:

The story is basically Charles and Esme going to a ball dance, and Carlisle making an appearance. It's better than you think haah I just suck at summaries.

Enjoy!

\- Esme! Come on we're going to be late! shouted Charles angrily.

I sigh at myself and looked in the mirror one more time.

I put on a fake smile and went downstair to find Charles by the door , drinking.

\- Was about time! and look at you, you took all this time to only look like that? You ugly and worthless wife. Come on, now time to change.

I didn't say anything and took a deep breath. He's not worth those tears.

I followed him throught the door and we got in the car that was waiting for us.

...

\- Thank you. I said as the _valet_ came and opened the door for me.

Charles growled at him and took my hand harshly, taking me in toward the building.

\- You better not embarressed me here Esme. Or else..

\- Charles! My man! Charles was interrompt when one of his friends came up to us.

\- Samuel hi! Esme, you stay there while I could talk to Sam okay honey? He said smiling . Then came closer and whisper to my ear.

\- I swear if you move or do something embarrasing I will make you regret you were even born .

I swallowed hard and Charles left with a satisfied smirk on his face.

I was about to move aside when I left someone grabbing my arms.

I gasped when I saw who it was.

\- Carlisle! I half-whisper, half-yelled. What are you doing here? Charles could see us. I said looking around me making sure no one saw us.

He smile softly and took my hand in his gently. _His touch._

 _-_ You look beautiful . He said kissing the knuckles on my hand. _His kiss._

I looked down embarressed.

\- Carlisle.. We can't.. I mean.. Charles and..

He let go of my hand and took me in an embrace. It's crazy how right it felt to be in Carlisle's arms. It made me feel safe and warm.

\- I know love. I know. He said kissing the top of my head .

\- I just had to see you . He said letting go of me, bringing me back to reality. I felt cold and empty once again.

\- Thank you. I said with pleading eyes.

We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes just looking in each other eyes, trying to figure out what the other is thinking.

I cleared my throat to break the silence as I realize that Charles might come and look for me .

Carlisle seems to be thinking the same thing too.

\- You should go . Charles must be looking for you.

\- I don't care about him Carlisle.

\- Esme please, don't make this harder than it his. Carlisle said with hurt and pain writing in his eyes.

\- No. Take me with you . Plea-

Before I could say anything I felt Carlisle lips on me . That kiss. His lips. It made me go weak in the knees. All the emotions . I wrapped my arms around his neck , deepening the kiss, while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We both pulled away breathless.

\- Soon. I promise you love. Soon, we'll be together. I promise princess.

and just like that , he was gone.

I didn't move until I heard Charles voice.

\- Esme! I was looking for you everywhere. You basically embaressed me in front of everybody ,leaving me like that. I told you not to go anywhere. You little bitch.

Now come, time to dance.

He grabbed my arm and led me inside , where all the couples were already dancing.

\- Now please, just follow me and do as I say. Charles whispered while wrapping his arms around me. His touch was nothing compare to Carlisle's.

I shifted uncomfortably from Charles embraces as the music started and we started dancing.

 _You can dance, every dance with the guy_  
 _Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_  
 _You can smile, every smile for the man_  
 _Who held your hand beneath pale moon light_

I lift my head when I heard the first lyrics. I knew that voice.

I looked up to find Carlisle on the stage they set up, looking directly towards me.

 _But don't forget who's takin' you home_  
 _And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
 _So darlin' save the last dance for me_

 _Oh, I know that the music's fine_  
 _Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_  
 _Laugh and sing but while we're apart_  
 _Don't give your heart to anyone_

I listened to the lyrics carefully. Never breaking off the eyes contact with Carlisle. Charles was too busy looking out other women to notice.

 _And don't forget who's takin' you home_  
 _And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
 _So darlin' save the last dance for me_

 _Baby, don't you know I love you so?_  
 _Can't you feel it when we touch?_  
 _I will never, never let you go_  
 _I love you, oh, so much_

He loves me. Carlisle loved me. I could feel the tears coming up in my eyes.

 _You can dance, go and carry on_  
 _Till the night is gone and it's time to go_  
 _If he asks if you're all alone_  
 _Can he walk you home? You must tell him, "No"_

 _'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_  
 _And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
 _Save the last dance for me_

 _Oh, I know that the music's fine_  
 _Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_  
 _Laugh and sing but while we're apart_  
 _Don't give your heart to anyone_

 _And don't forget who's takin' you home_  
 _And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
 _So, darlin', save the last dance for me_

For the first time in a long time. I knew everything was going to be alright. I will be with Carlisle soon.

Carlisle looked at me with those pleading eyes and I couldn't do anything. It kill me.

 _So don't forget who's taking you home_  
 _Or in whose arms you're gonna be_  
 _So, darling, save the last dance for me_

 _Oh, baby won't you save the last dance for me?_  
 _Ooh, you make the promise that you save the last dance for me_  
 _Save the last dance, the very last dance for me_

The song ended , so I had to break the eyes contact with other couples were starting to go back to they table so I took one more look at Carlisle and simply nodded.

 _Yes._

So here you go guys! Hope you like it(: Just a little something that I had to do very quick so sorry for the bad grammar and everything. Anyway, please leave a review and I'll see you guys soon!(:

Clo xx


End file.
